In the early stages of the computer industry, workstations consisted of dumb terminals connected to a large main frame computer. The monitors of this era were mostly large, bulky, cathode ray tube (CRT) type monitors, with green or yellow phosphor displays. Realizing the eye strain caused by such phosphor displays, the industry eventually moved to a more tolerable display format, typically using black characters on a light blue background. Certain specialized applications, such as CAD and desktop publishing, also led to the development of particularized screen shapes and sizes (e.g., elongated screens to mimic pages and double-page displays).
The concern for the health of workers working full shifts on computer workstations carried through to other aspects of the workstation, such that a minimal ergonomic standard was established by default. Protecting the eye sight, posture, arms, and fingers of workstation users was recognized as being in the best interest of the employers, as it can lead to a more productive work force with greater longevity and less down time due to disability, such as carpal tunnel syndrome. As computer technology developed and became more accessible to smaller manufacturers, however, intense competition drove personal computer prices downward. Efforts to stay competitive by producing less expensive equipment have naturally led to de-emphasizing ergonomics and the health of the work force.
In general, today's personal computers can be categorized into desktop computers, laptops, and notebook computers. Desktop computers typically include processing and storage devices which are separately housed from the monitor and keyboard or other input devices (e.g., mouse). Tower computers typically have a rather large central processing unit (CPU) housing placed under the user's desk, whereas mini-tower CPU housings are placed on top of the desk. Desktop units also employ independent keyboards connected to the CPU by coiled wires, allowing some degree of freedom for placement of the keyboard relative to the rest of the computer. Ergonomic keyboards, such as the split keyboard provided by Microsoft Corporation, are also available. The monitors which come in standard desktop packages are usually 15" to 17" (measured diagonally from corner to corner), although some specialized monitors for publishing or design work can be larger (e.g., 19" to 21"), have double page screens, or specialized configurations to emulate the printed page.
Unlike desktops, the trend among laptop and notebook computers has been to integrate all input devices (e.g., keyboard and mouse or other pointer), storage devices, keyboard and monitor into one compact unit. The laptop incorporates liquid crystal display (LCD) or thin-film transistor (TFT) monitors, which are usually hinged at one end of the laptop. More recently, flat screen LCD monitors have also become available in larger sizes for standalone use in conjunction with desktop computers. As flat panel display technology continues to develop, future flat screen monitors promise to be brighter, quicker in response time, and have wider viewing angles.
Today's computers entail many disadvantages stemming from the history of computer development and conscious tradeoffs. For example, laptop computers sacrifice much in the way of ergonomics in exchange for portability. Generally speaking, the hinged flat screen on a laptop can only be adjusted relative to the keyboard by tilting it. This results in neck and/or eye strain. Either the keyboard is at an optimal position for typing, or the monitor is at an optimal position for viewing.
Similarly, while the individual components of desktop computers ostensibly provide the user some flexibility in placement and use, in reality these types of computers suffer from similar drawbacks. For example, a CRT placed on top of the CPU housing is generally too high for comfortable use all day. On the other hand, placing the monitor next to the CPU housing, in the manner mini-tower systems are usually employed, can occupy too much desk space and furthermore places the screen too low for comfortable use all day. Typical CRT monitors are also too bulky for convenient adjustment of positioning. Furthermore, the numerous cables external to the desktop housing can be both aesthetically displeasing and hazardous.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ergonomic workstation for comfortable and safe long-term use. Desirably, such a workstation should be geometrically flexible to accommodate different users or different postures of the same user. At the same time, such a workstation should be easily adaptable for upgrading or installing peripheral devices without creating the nuisance and hazard of multiple external cables.